


You Are My Secret

by introvert_bean



Series: My Dear Queen [4]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Cass is a snack, Elsa is very horny, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fantasizing, Forbidden Love, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, She's still not the Cass from Tangled, Teacher-Student Relationship, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22973578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/introvert_bean/pseuds/introvert_bean
Summary: Never been in the position to have gentle feelings towards someone, Elsa, the literature teacher, has no experience with love. But one day, a mysterious student showed up and changed her life forever. They want nothing but each other. Sadly, romance between students and teachers isn't accepted by society.ElsaxF!OC
Relationships: Elsa (Disney)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: My Dear Queen [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627219
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	1. The new student

**Author's Note:**

> Henlo beautiful people!  
> Ugh, I should be focusing on "My Darling Snowflake" I know! But my mind is tired as fuck, so please let me write something easier. 
> 
> So, let's talk about this story. This Cass isn't the Cass from Tangled. In my other works, her mom is dead. But not in this one, because we need some motherly love!  
> I don't have much planned for now, but if you have any suggestions, don't hesitate to let me know! Enjoy!

"Ms.Andersen?" Some of the flowers are still blossoming; the trees are green, filled with life — it's the end of September. Most of the new students already managed to settle in, so it's not quite the start of a new school year, but still the beginning.

It's Elsa Andersen's second year here. But not as a student, no. She started working here a little bit over a year ago as the new literature teacher of Arendelle High School.

Being a teacher isn't a dream job, but it is enough to provide an acceptable living for her and her sister, Anna, who happens to be one of her students. It's been three years of grief since their parents passed away in a terrible accident. Left with little to nothing, Elsa finished her last year at university and began her career.

Elsa sighed and wanted to roll her piercing blue eyes as she heard herself being called by the headmaster, Mr.Westergaard, the father of one of her students. "Ms.Andersen! A moment, please!" The blonde was about to enter her classroom when the man stopped her, holding her back from her duty.

"Yes, Mr.Westergaard?" She asked in a soft tone, keeping her formal and patient composure.

This man is impossible, Elsa never liked him. He's rude, selfish and he thinks he's the top of the world. "A new student arrived today, and I'd just like you to know about it. She came from Russia, and she'll join your sister's class."

"Which means I'm going to class with her right now." She said, and the man nodded.

"Well, we still have a lot to do before she can join her classmates! So don't be surprised if she doesn't show up." The man chirped and walked away, leaving the literature teacher slightly speechless and alone in the hallway. After all, why would anyone want to start school at the end of September? Elsa loves her job, but sometimes she fails to understand people.

* * *

"Good morning, class!" Elsa said with a smile as soon as she stepped inside the room. She spotted her sister sitting alone at her desk.

"Good morning, Ms.Andersen!"

"Morning!"

"Good morning!"

The blonde walked to her desk as quickly as her high heels allowed her. "I know I promised a test for today, but first, I have an announcement to make." She paused for a moment, waiting for the teens' attention. "You'll have a new classmate." Elsa looked around the room, her eyes searching for the new student's unfamiliar face, but she didn't find her. "Well, she might not join us today."

"She?" Hans asked, his orbs shining with cheeky hope. "Oh, man! Dibs on her if she's hot!"

"Don't be so disrespectful, Mr.Westergaard," Elsa said, her voice filled with disappointment. Hans is one of the biggest assholes in the whole school. But he's the headmaster's son, and there's nothing she can do against him. "Since she's not here-"

Before the blonde could continue, she was interrupted by a knock on the door. She turned her head towards its direction as it opened, revealing a complete stranger. Elsa is taller than most of her female students, but the new girl beats her by roughly a head. The young woman walked with confidence and grace, her clothes fitting her perfectly. She's wearing a black T-shirt with ripped skinny jeans that showed just enough to notice the muscles laying underneath. Her raven hair looked softer than Elsa could imagine, the chocolate locks framing her features. Lifting her gaze, her eyes met with Elsa's. The blonde's heart skipped a beat as she saw her smoky orbs: grey and full of heat, almost poetic, sharp, and bright as a shard of metal. And then the teacher almost fainted, when she parted her lips to speak.

"I apologize for being late. It won't happen again." Her voice sounded deep, yet soft as a lover's touch, caressing Elsa's ears like it's the lightest feather. As expected, she has an accent and fighting the urge to smile, Elsa only nodded. "My name is Cassandra." She offered her hand to the blonde, who slowly took it, never breaking eye contact. She was almost entirely sure she was drooling. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms...?"

_Cassandra_. Falling from her mouth, it had a pleasant vibe to it that sent a shiver down the teacher's spine. "Andersen." Elsa gulped as they shook hands, Cassandra's skin feeling almost magical against her own. From such a small distance, the new student seemed even more magical, and the older woman's mind almost went blank as her intoxicating smell filled the teacher's nose — feminine and pleasantly strong that made Elsa dizzy. "Please, take a seat." She gestured towards her sister.

Without any further words, Cassandra made her way towards the redhead and took the seat next to her. "Hi! My name is Anna!" The younger sister said with a kind smile.

"Hello, I'm Cass." She said quietly, avoiding the teacher's attention.

"Nice accent! Where did you come from?"

"I was born in Russia, both my parents are from there. We lived there for a few years, but I don't speak their language." Came the reply from Cassandra. She was slightly caught off guard when the guy in front of her turned around.

"Hey, I'm Kristoff, Anna's boyfriend! It's nice to meet you!" He gave her a small smile.

"Likewise." In the corner of her eye, she noticed the teacher giving papers to the other students, and she said something as well, but Cassandra didn't bother too much. "But if you guys are a couple, why are you not sitting together?"

"Ugh. That's Ms.Andersen's fault. She forbid us from sitting together because we talk too much."

"Yeah, but she can't stop us!" Anna excaimed in a cheerful voice. "We can learn sign language or something if she's causing us trouble."

"She's hot, though." Kristoff murmured under his breath, and Anna punched his shoulder. "Oof!"

Cassandra had to admit to herself: their teacher is a gorgeous piece of art, almost if she just came out from the most beautiful book. Her skin is pale as a pile of snow, and her eyes are cold as ice, but the hottest fires always burn blue. The black pencil skirt that she's wearing is hugging her curves perfectly, showing just enough skin to tease. Cass can't help it. She's feeling incredibly drawn to the woman. But that's okay; almost everyone had a hot teacher like Ms.Andersen. There's nothing wrong about looking at her like she's a goddess from heavens, right?

"Kristoff and Anna!" Cassandra jumped in her seat as the teacher raised her voice. "If you want to talk, then do it outside my classroom," Elsa said as she walked between the desk, placing papers on each of them. When she reached Anna's, her voice turned softer as she looked at Cassandra. "It's a test, but since it's your first day, you don't have to do it."

"I'd like to give it a try."

Surprised by the girl's behavior, Elsa smiled. She found it very nice of her to at least try. "Very well." She handled her the paper and went back to her desk.

Minutes passed, the students are still writing. Ms.Andersen looked around the classroom, trying to see if anyone is cheating, and her eyes landed on a certain individual. Not because the student might be doing something shady, but out of interest. Cassandra bit her lip, thinking about the correct answer before she wrote something on the paper. Almost smiling, Elsa allowed her attention to linger on her for a little longer. _She looks cute_. Elsa thought and mentally slapped herself as she realized what she's thinking. To her surprise, Cassandra stood up and made her way towards the teacher's desk.

"Did you finish?" Elsa asked as she accepted the paper from the girl's hand.

"Yes. It wasn't that hard." Cass shrugged.

"I see." The blonde gulped as she looked at the paper, welcomed by probably the most beautiful handwriting she had ever seen in her entire career. "You can go back to your seat. Thank you."

* * *

"Wow! This one was a hell of a day!" Said Anna with a giggle as she pushed the school entrance open, allowing Cassandra and her to leave the place. "So, how was your first day?" She asked her new friend.

"It's a school, Anna. Every day is terrible here."

"Well, that's right." The redhead pulled out her phone from her pocket and gasped when she saw the time. "Damn! I missed the bus!"

"Do you want me to take you home? My car is just over here." She gestured towards the parking lot.

"Are you sure about this?" The redhead asked with a faint blush.

Cassandra just smiled, her eyes shining brighter than the Sun itself. "Come on, let's take you home." She took a few steps with Anna following closely behind her, then she suddenly stopped. "Actually, do you want to come over to my place?"

"Woah! Isn't it a bit too much?" Giggled Anna.

"Of course it's not. I don't know anyone in Arendelle, so I'm looking forward to spending some time with you." Cassandra is unusually kind. She looked a little bit intimidating at first, but after spending the day with her, Anna finds her company quite pleasant. She's somewhat similar to Elsa, Anna's sister, and that's definitely a good thing.

"In that case, I'd love to! But I'm not sure if my sister will like that." Anna said sheepishly.

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind. Now come on, my mom is making dinner."


	2. Troublemaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna and Cassandra both get in trouble.

"Mrs.Reeve, this food is amazing!" Anna chirped before taking another huge bite, her mouth full of the dinner made by Cassandra's mother. She spent the whole afternoon at the new student's home, impressed by its size and how rich the girl is. Cass showed her every inch of the luxurious house, and Anna couldn't help but stare in awe. When she saw Cassandra's private library, filled with beautiful and precious books, she almost fainted. _Elsa would love it for sure._

"Thank you, sweetie! But it's just Ms.Reeve. This house is filled with strong, independent women!" Cass' mother, Zara, chuckled as she paused for a moment. Her face turned sadder, the sorrow of painful memories of her marriage still haunting her. "I divorced Cass' father a few weeks ago, that's why we moved to Arendelle."

"Really?" The redhead asked. "Do you like it here?"

"This place is calm, and most of the people are kind. It's not exactly what we're used to, but I think we like it. Right, Cass?"

"Yeah, it's nice here." Despite not knowing anyone in this town, Cass liked it. As her mother said, it's calm, precisely what Cassandra needed. She never liked the noise of big cities and yearned for something peaceful. Some people called her weird, while others said she's just mature for her age. Other seventeen-year-olds preferred to party, while she'd rather stay at home and read a good book. Maybe she's a little different than others, but that makes her unique in her own special way. "I hope we don't have to move again."

"Again?" Anna asked due to not understanding what the two women are talking about. Cassandra seemed slightly troubled, but the redhead failed to see why. She does look a little bit broken. But why? She's been so kind a generous to Anna, and that's why she wanted to know the reason.

Zara cleared her throat and looked at her daughter for permission. She knows how much Cass hates this subject, but the young girl still nodded. "We moved plenty of times because of my business, and now thanks to my idiot late husband. I wanted to keep ourselves as far from him as possible. He was a terrible husband and an even worse father."

"I'm glad we moved away, and I hope he won't follow us," Cassandra said, her gentle voice turning bitter as she spoke, then she smiled, quickly hiding her pain. "Let's not talk about that delusional ass." She turned her attention to Anna. "You mentioned your sister. Do you live with her?"

"Umm...yeah. She's looking after me since our parents died in an accident." Anna said sheepishly. She loved her parents dearly, and when she lost them, her heart shattered into a million pieces. It's been three rough years, but the pain is still lingering somewhere deep inside her.

"Oh, dear." Her motherly instincts kicking in, Zara sympathized with the young girl. "It must be tough for you, sweetie. If you ever need help with anything, you can count on us."

"Thank you, Ms.Reeve, I appreciate it. But we'll manage. My sister has a job, and we also have savings."

"Maybe you should bring her along the next time you come here," Zara said.

"I don't know if-" Anna couldn't finish her sentence as her phone began to ring, buzzing in her pocket. "Excuse me." She checked it, Anna her heart started to hammer in her chest as she saw who's calling her. Picking it up, she greeted her sister. "Hi, sis!"

"Anna, where the hell are you?" Elsa sounded worried. Maybe Anna should have told her that she's not going to be at home, but what done is done, it's too late to say sorry. "I was so worried when you didn't come home! Are you with Kristoff?"

"No, I'm at one of my friend's place. I was about to call you, so you could come and pick me up." A lie. Anna didn't like keeping secrets from her sister, but sometimes it's better than making her angry.

"I could drive you home, you know?" Offered Cassandra as she looked at her new friend.

That voice seemed slightly familiar to Elsa, and a shiver ran down her spine. She wondered if she had ever met the person, not like it matters. "Who is that? Whatever. Just give me the address, and I'll be there soon."

Anna sighed and finished the conversation with her sister. "Bye." Turning her attention to Zara and Cassandra, Anna saw a slight disappointment in their eyes. "I guess I should start getting ready. But I enjoyed my stay, you two are amazing!"

Chuckling, Zara stood up and began collecting the plates. "Thank you, Anna, but getting to know you was our pleasure. It's nice to see Cass making friends! She's such a little loner; I'm surprised she doesn't have imaginary friends."

"Mom, I'm sitting right here," Cassandra said, and the two other people in the room laughed.

Soon, a car parked in front of the house, and Cassandra guided the redhead outside. They hugged and bid each other goodbyes, and then Anna made her way towards her sister's car. Cass couldn't quite make out who's driving the vehicle, but Elsa's heart skipped a beat when she saw her new student standing at the door.

"Hi, Elsa! Sorry if I caused you some trouble!" Anna hopped in cheerfully and tossed her bag on the backseat.

"No worries, I was just surprised when I didn't see you at home. You usually tell me when you're going somewhere." The blonde started the engine and began driving towards their home.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry!" The redhead paused for a moment. "You know, Cassandra is a really nice person. Maybe you don't remember her, but she's the new girl from literature class. Her mom is amazing and rich, she said you could join us next time and damn, Cass has her own private library!"

"Language!" Elsa warned her sister with a chuckle.

"Jeez, Elsa! Since when do I live with an old lady? Live a little, dear sister. You are still young."

"One of us has to be responsible." She teased her little sister.

"Yeah, I know. But still, you could have some more fun. So...will you join us next time?"

The idea of spending some time with her mysterious new student sounds tempting. She's love to feel Cassandra's presence, gaze into her piercing eyes, and talk about whatever comes to their minds. She's interested in the younger girl, and there's no way she could deny it. "We'll see."

* * *

The next day felt quite promising as Elsa walked through the hallways of Arendelle High School. The students greeted her, and she smiled, her mood lighting up already. She went inside the teacher's lounge and chatted with a few colleagues before deciding it's time to attend her first class of the day. She was just about to lay her fingers on the door when she heard a loud noise. Turning her attention toward its way, she witnessed Hans Westergaard roughly pressed against the lockers by Cassandra.

"I'm gonna rip your arms off and shove it up your ass if you won't stop bothering me!" The young girl shouted as she slapped Hans across his face, earning a loud grunt from him.

For her students' safety, and since there are no other teachers around, Elsa decided to intervene. "What do you think you're doing?!" Maybe she raised her voice a little bit higher than usual, but it definitely worked. It seemed so unusual of her. Elsa is usually the kind and quiet teacher who doesn't require much from her students. Maybe that's why most people like her. "Cassandra, let go of him!" The raven-haired girl obeyed and slowly but surely allowed herself to part from the guy. Elsa took a deep, calming breath that relaxed her nerves. "What is going on?" She looked deep into Cassandra's pleading eyes and found herself staring into the majestic grey orbs.

"Ms.Andersen, Hans bullied me." The girl said calmly. Elsa noticed that her breaths came in short pants, and her hands were trembling slightly.

"What?! No, I didn't do anything! You just shoved me against the lockers like an idiot for absolutely no reason!"

"Enough!" Elsa exclaimed. "You both get one hour of detention for misbehaving! Meet me in my classroom after your lessons ended."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oop  
> Idk if detention with Elsa is good or bad news, but I guess we have to find out! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this short chapter! If you have any questions, feel free to ask! Every feedback is appreciated!


	3. Detention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cass faces her "punishment" and later on meets Anna's sister.

Much to her displeasure, Elsa approached her classroom again. It's time for her students to face the consequences of their actions, but she hated herself for wasting one precious hour of her life. Instead of babysitting the teens while grading tests, she could be at home, doing the same thing. Does that make a difference? It does.

As she walked down the hallway, the young teacher spotted a raven-haired girl sitting at the foot of the lockers. She has a book settled on her thighs, and her hands shook slightly as she turned the pages. She wondered if they would feel gentle or rough against her bare skin. Staring at her for a little longer as she went, Elsa noticed what she's doing: the student is reading.

She stopped in from of the raven-haired girl, and a small cough left her mouth. Her attention turning towards the teacher, Cassandra closed her book with a swift motion, like she was hiding something. A faint blush appeared on her pale cheeks, and she almost threw the book into her bag.

"You shouldn't be sitting on the cold floor." The teacher's soft voice reached the student's ears, and she stood up, hovering above the blonde. Ms. Andersen didn't pay too much mind to their height difference, but now, being this close to her, it feels intimidating. "Where's Hans?" Elsa asked.

Cassandra shrugged and answered her teacher's question. "I don't know. Maybe he left."

Sighing, Elsa began walking to the door of her classroom with Cassandra by her side. _I should've known he_ won't stay. _It's all because his father is the headmaster._ She felt slightly surprised and pleased when the younger girl opened the door for her and politely let her inside first. "Thank you." She murmured under her breath, her voice so quiet that Cassandra could barely hear her.

"So..." The raven-haired girl closed the door behind her and followed her teacher to her desk. "What happens now?"

"You don't know?" Elsa asked, her eyes widened, and her expression surprised.

"I've never been in detention, so I have no idea about what I'm supposed to do." Cass nervously settled her bag on a nearby desk and lazily sat down in a chair. "Based on what I did today, you might think I spent all my school days beating up people who bullied me." She bit her lower lip and swallowed so hard that Elsa could hear it. "But I did not."

That made Elsa think a little. Cassandra is rather young, and despite that, she didn't seem so innocent. The way her eyes searched for the teacher's gaze with a burning fire in them, it made Elsa's knees shake slightly under her desk.

Those piercing orbs seemed to be undressing her, ripping the buttons on her blouse apart with raging desire. And Elsa liked that for some reason. She wanted the young student to press those luscious lips against hers, and travel them down on her naked body, to take her to the heavens and back until she's begging her to stop.

She imagined the same eyes looking up at her from between her legs, a sly smirk on the student's face as Elsa's world fell apart thanks to her mouth. Her mind seemed to be focusing on the things Cassandra could show her until she quickly pushed her fantasies away.

Elsa wondered why she had these thoughts in the first place. Cass is her student, who happens to be almost a decade younger than her. There's no way anyone could make her feel like that in such a short time. But Cassandra is just a kid, and while Elsa is supposed to be a responsible adult. This should remain a fantasy. But she still wished to see those tight muscles at work.

The blonde sighed, feeling an unfamiliar warmth in her heart. The teenage girl seemed tough on the outside, and Elsa thought she might be similar inside. _Never judge a book by its cover. Maybe she's a softie._ "If you have any homework, you can do it now. I'll be grading tests."

And with a nod, Cassandra went to work. It's only her second day at Arendelle High School, and she's already in trouble. Her mother definitely won't approve of that, but she'll deal with her later.

What is more important is that she has barely any homework for tomorrow, and within just a few minutes, she finished them all. With a sigh, the grey-eyed teen put her things away and took out a book from her bag, the one she was reading earlier. _If she doesn't see the cover or the title, it's all good._

Elsa continued to grade the students' tests until she stumbled upon Cassandra's, smiling to herself as once again, she admired the student's beautiful handwriting. Her eyes roamed over the piece of paper, surprised by the answers — all of them are a hundred percent correct.

Looking up from her work, Ms. Andersen caught a glimpse of the book in Cassandra's hands, not quite enough to see the title nor its cover. Her voice failing her for a quick moment, she opened her mouth to speak, but no sound left her pink lips. Regaining her composure, she cleared her throat, earning Cass's attention again.

"Your test...the one that you wrote yesterday...it's the most correct, your answers are absolutely perfect. How?"

Calmly placing her book on the desk, Cassandra smiled at her teacher, and Elsa immediately thought she's going to faint for an unknown reason. "I've read that book before, multiple times, actually, so I know it by heart by now. It's a deep, meaningful one."

"I agree with you. However, most students don't really like it." Ms. Andersen seemed somewhat disappointed, and Cass could see why.

"Because they are busy doing useless things. They don't understand the beauty of reading."

 _Is it hot in here?_ Elsa thought to herself as she felt the temperature rise in the classroom. _What's happening to me?_ "Perhaps you are right. I don't really know much about what the youth does these days."

"You must be kidding me," Cassandra said without thinking, then she blushed slightly at her awkwardness. "I mean, with all due respect, you look young, so you can't be much older than me."

"That's very kind of you, Cassandra. But let's just not talk about my age. Do you like literature?"

"I love reading, but the subject..." The student paused for a moment, thinking about the most appropriate way to answer. "...no, I hate it with my whole being. I think literature should be about books and poems, not learning useless information about dead guys."

Sighing, Elsa gently tapped on the desk under her fingers. Each sentence by Cassandra made her seem more mature and... _attractive_. But Ms. Andersen quickly perished the thought. "I can't say I disagree, because that would be a lie, but as a teacher, I don't think I can voice my opinion about this topic. What kind of books do you read?"

"Almost everything. I like books that made me think or react emotionally—a little bit of everything."

"I like that too," Elsa said softly, her heart hammering against her chest. She's unexpectedly amazed by her student, and somehow, she wished she could give her detention every day. "I feel bad for not asking, but why did Hans bully you?"

"He didn't like my looks and my accent. He said I'm too muscular and I look like a man, my accent makes me sound like a peasant, and my eyes are frightening. He basically hates everything about me, which I don't understand since we only met a day ago."

"And that's the reason you attacked him?" Elsa asked, curiosity in her velvet voice.

"No." She paused for a moment. "I don't care about what he or anyone else thinks of me. But when he started saying nasty things about my mother, I couldn't just stand there and listen to his insults."

"I understand you were angry, and you had your reasons. But violence doesn't solve anything."

Cassandra sighed and looked at the lesbian romance novel in front of her. "I know, Ms. Andersen. I know..."

* * *

"Hi, mom!" Cassandra panted as she pressed a small, quick kiss against her mother's cheek. She ran inside the house just a few moments ago, the anticipation building in her chest.

"Hello, sweetie! How was your day?" Zara asked and continued to stir their dinner.

"Can't tell now!" The young girl rushed upstairs and shut the door behind herself as soon as she reached her bedroom. She threw her bag in the corner and jumped on the bed, her phone immediately ending up in her hands. Her first thing to do was to text her old friend whom she met during her exchange studentship in China.

Cass: Hi, Mulan! You won't believe what happened!

She bit her lip as she awaited her friend's reply, impatiently opening and closing her Messenger application until she got a notification.

Mulan: Heyy! What's up?

Cass: I spent one hour with the most beautiful woman in the world.

Mulan: Wow! Tell me more about her! :D

Cass: She's my literature teacher.

Mulan: Ancestors... Please tell me you didn't do anything with her. 

Cass: Nothing yet.

Mulan: And that's exactly what I'm afraid of. Look, if you want her, go for it. But be careful, she has more to lose than you do. Just don't get in trouble, okay?

Cass: No promises ;P

* * *

The next two weeks went by quickly. Cassandra seemed to a quiet but cooperative student, who had more interest in her books than any subjects, yet she always managed to get good grades. Somehow, Elsa started to become quite fond of her.

After classes, sometimes she asked the student about what she's reading, and to her surprise, she never seemed to get an honest answer. She wondered if Cassandra is truly hiding something.

Speaking of Cass, she's just about to go home with Anna by her side. Together, they are walking along the hallways, anticipated to go through the entrance to be freed from their prison.

"Ugh! I can't believe we have a Math test tomorrow! Mr. Weselton is insane!" The redhead complained as Cassandra pushed the door open, allowing both of them to go through. "And, of course, I don't understand a thing!"

Cassandra giggled at the other student. Maybe she's not a genius herself, but if she can help her, she definitely will. "Do you want to study with me? I could explain a few things to you."

"Really? You would do that? I mean, yeah, thank you! Let's go to my place!"

"Alright." They walked to Cassandra's car, and she drove them to Anna's home.

At first, the redhead was afraid of Cass judging her. She's far from rich, while the taller girl could bathe in money, and that still wouldn't affect her family's financial situation. But Cassandra showed no sign of rudeness and even complimented the small home that's just enough for two people, Anna, and her unknown sister, who happens to be still at work.

That would be a lie if Cass said she has no desire to meet the older Andersen girl. But for now, they have more important things to do.

Anna led the new student inside her room, and they both sat down on the bed with a Math book in each girl's hand. As time passed, Cassandra seemed to be quite a good teacher: she was patient, and if Anna asked, she replied as best as she could.

At some point, Anna changed the topic. "So...how do you like Arendelle High?"

"It's not bad. I mean, Hans is an asshole, but most of the students are nice. And the teachers...sure, Mr. Weselton is an idiot, but Ms. Andersen is the hottest babe in the world. Oh boy, if that means being alone with her, she could put me in detention anytime."

Anna almost choked on her own breath, and a deep blush colored her skin from her chest to the tip of her ears. _I never thought she's into girls! I mean, it's kinda obvious, but since she never mentioned it. But most importantly, she doesn't know Elsa is my sister!_ "Yeah, um, she's really nice, and I guess s-she's one of our best teachers!"

"I can see that." The taller girl sighed and leaned against the wall, resting her back. "You can't even imagine the things I would do just to touch her. I wish I could make her wear shorter skirts during classes because those long legs are breathtaking."

They were rudely interrupted as someone knocked on the redhead's door. The girls exchanged glances, and Anna almost fainted in her embarrassment.

"C-come in," Anna said, her voice cracking.

"Hey, Anna!" Cassandra's eyes widened as she heard the soft, familiar voice that caressed her ears like the most delicate fabric. Her heart pounded in its place as the door opened, revealing a certain, beautiful blonde woman with icy blue eyes, pale skin, and a body worth dying for. "I just came home, and I was wondering if you'd li-" The woman gasped in surprise at the sight of the young, attractive student. She definitely wasn't expecting that. What is she doing here? "Cassandra?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BUSTED  
> I can't wait to write about Elsa and Cassandra's reaction xD  
> Poor Cass. She probably just wants to die right now. 
> 
> I wonder if I should change the rating to Explicit because I want some teasing and juicy fantasizing before something more serious happens so be prepared for that *wink wonk*


	4. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the previous chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Someone's gonna have some sexy thoughts. It's only a few phases, and nothing too detailed. Just making sure.

_This must be a stupid joke_ , Cassandra thought at first as her eyes widened in surprise. _Am I seeing things, or is it just a bad dream?_ "Ms. Andersen? B-but h-how? And w-why?" She stuttered awkwardly, her smokey orbs seeming to avoid the sisters' gaze as she blushed and looked at the floor in embarrassment.

Elsa smiled at first, finding the student's shyness rather cute, then she mentally slapped herself. "Wait, you didn't know we are sisters?" Her voice was filled with laughter, yet she sounded startled.

The raven-haired girl gulped and lifted her gaze to look at the blonde. She blushed deeply and suddenly yearned for the quickest escape. _I made a fool of myself. I basically told Anna how much I want to fuck her sister!_ _But I can't help it; she's so attractive inside and out. I mean, I still don't know much about her, but I wish I could change that._ "No, but I wish I did."

There was no point in denial: Elsa is a beautiful woman. Probably the most beautiful Cassandra had ever seen in her seventeen years of living. A part of her made her think of all kinds of things she read in romance novels, and the other part told her to grow up and stop drooling over the forbidden fruit. But Cassandra knew herself, and based on that, she was sure it's just a phase, or that's what she hoped, convincing herself.

Giggling a little, Elsa's voice softened as she noticed the blush on her student's face. "Well, now you know. If you guys need anything, just tell me. I'll be in the living room." She decided it's better to leave the girls alone since Cass is uncomfortable in her presence. A part of her wondered about the reason, but she quickly pushed the thought away. 

"Actually, I was just about to leave," Cassandra said with a nervous chuckle as she rose from Anna's bed. "I-I need to buy uhh books for umm, my cat." She stuttered sheepishly and picked up her bag, almost rushing to the door where the teacher stood, lazily leaning against the wall. 

Elsa giggled again as the girl approached her, and raised a hand to cover her mouth gently. "Books for your cat?"

Eyes wide in confusion, Cass tried to squeeze herself out of the younger sister's room, but Elsa put a hand on her shoulder and gently guided her back. It seemed as Cassandra's brain stopped working for a brief moment as Elsa's hand made contact with her clothed skin. She gulped audibly, and her body tensed a little, unsure of how to react to the unexpected action, but then she relaxed as she felt the slight tremble of the blonde against herself. 

How surprising, Elsa is just as nervous as she is, and for an unexpected reason, it's making her feel a strange warmth in her heart. She allowed the teacher to lead her further inside the room, and then she dropped her bag to the floor, deciding it might be a good idea to stay for a little longer. She still hasn't finished studying with Anna anyways. 

Within a blink of an eye, Elsa's hand was gone, her touch still lingering on Cass's shoulder as the young girl sighed in disappointment. Then Cassandra came to her senses and answered the earlier question. "Yes! I mean, no! It's cat food for my car! No, not car!" The student took a deep breath to calm herself. "I need to buy cat food for my cat, Hecate."

"I didn't know you had a cat." The blonde teacher commented. 

Cassandra smiled in amusement, and Elsa immediately thought she has the cutest smile in the world. When the edge of her lips curled up, she had little dimples formed on either side of her slightly flushed cheeks. "She's a Maine coon, so she's a big one, but that doesn't mean she's not a softie." 

"Like you?" Elsa asked in a deeper voice than she originally wanted, almost sounding like she wanted to flirt with her student. Anna had to put a hand in front of her mouth to prevent herself from laughing at her sister, but that only made the blonde feel even more nervous. "Sorry for disturbing, I won't bother you for any longer." The older woman quickly turned around and stormed out of her sister's bedroom, leaving only the lingering scent of her perfume behind.

* * *

"We need a break," Anna suggested, rubbing her tired eyes. They've been working for almost two hours, and it seems like she'll never understand one of the worst subjects in the world that made millions of students suffer each day. The other girl only nodded in agreement; however, a part of her just wished to take a quick nap. "How about some tea?"

"That would be awesome." Came the reply from Cassandra. 

Anna smiled and rose from her bed with great enthusiasm. "Come one, let's go to the living room!"

For an unknown reason, Cassandra's heart stopped beating for a moment. Elsa said she would be grading papers in the living room, and the angelic part of Cass had no desire to join the blonde. But something inside her was still curious. It felt so strange, yet she wanted to get closer to her teacher to talk to her, _touch her_ and reveal Elsa's true self, not just the schoolteacher side that she's showing to her every day in Arendelle High. It was like a pull that beckoned her to come closer while she fought against the almost magical force. 

Together, the two girls left to join the older Andersen girl in the living room. Elsa seemed to be deep in thought as she graded her students' tests and failed to notice her sister and her friend's approach. The blonde jumped a little as the redhead hopped down next to her, while Cassandra took a seat at the opposite end of the couch, keeping a respectful distance. 

"Hey, Els!" Anna greeted her sister, and with a swift motion, she wrapped her arms around Elsa's waist, hugging her. Sensing the close bond between the sisters, Cass smiled at them. She had a feeling about Anna and Elsa being close to each other, but seeing it this close, she felt a yearning deep inside her. She lost her brother when the little boy was only a few days old, and even though he was practically a stranger to her, the loss of him pained the girl. "We're just taking a break. Hope it's not a problem for you. Do you want some tea?" The redhead asked the other Andersen girl as she snuggled a little bit closer to her. 

"Yes, thank you." And within a brief moment, Anna joyfully stormed inside the kitchen, leaving the two girls alone.

It wasn't bothering Elsa, no, and yet she still felt her own hands starting to shake. She had a weird feeling like _someone_ was watching her. As she turned her head, she noticed Cassandra's gaze lingering on her body like a sneaky ghost. She expected the young girl to look away as soon as their eyes met, but Cass just kept looking, almost like she's daydreaming about something, or perhaps someone. 

The blonde was unsure about what to do as she gazed into Cassandra's grey, magnificent eyes. It felt like looking into the girl's soul, her humanity, almost like she knew her fears and desires, the person she truly is. She saw fire in those orbs, the small spark of burning emotions, and Elsa was sure there's something her student's spirit, a deep and dark secret. 

Cassandra smiled at her with a twinkle in her eyes, and that's when Elsa realized she's staring. She quickly turned back to her work, embarrassed and touched by what she saw. This feeling inside her wasn't like when they were in detention. Back then, she felt desire, and now, she's curious, she wants to know more about the teenage girl for some reason, even if it's inappropriate, 

From the corner of her eye, she caught the student burying her fingers in her raven locks, and the blonde wasn't sure if Cass is doing this to her on purpose. Ms. Andersen wondered what it would feel like to tangle her digits in her student's hair as she's bringing her to entirely new, pleasureful places. 

And that's when Elsa felt the way too familiar tingle between her legs, begging for a lover's touch. The blonde bit her lip as she held back a frustrated groan, her need growing each time she looked at her student. She didn't know why this keeps happening to her, but she blamed it on Cass. She's her student for fuck's sake! But Elsa couldn't help it, the ache in her core only kept growing, until she could barely hold herself back from fantasizing. 

She wanted to know how it feels to have Cassandra's lips pressed against her skin, teasing her until she's a begging mess, and when the girl is pleased with her pleads, she will give her one last, tender kiss on her lips before descending on her slender body. The raven-haired girl would undress her gently, her fingers featherly brushing against her as she takes off each piece of her clothes until she's left in nothing, laying on the couch completely bare in front of her student. 

Then Cass would travel her kisses between the valley of her breasts before capturing an already hardened nipple with her mouth, gently sucking and rolling her tongue around the nub as Elsa moans in response. And that's when the blonde would bury her fingers in that beautiful black hair to prevent those lips from escaping. 

Cassandra would look up at her with those fascinating eyes of hers before releasing Elsa's nipple much of her disappointment, and adventuring even lower for her liking. Peppering her belly with open-mouthed, burning hot kisses, Cass wouldn't stop until she reached her wet, mouth-watering target. By this point, Elsa's core would be dripping with need, her arousal reaching a whole new level, begging the student to just pleasure her teacher already. 

But Cassandra is a tease, a sinful, and rough tease. She would spend minutes licking and biting Elsa's inner-thigh, waiting for the blonde to squirm and beg to be fucked, to show her who owns her. Elsa may be older, but Cassandra is the one in charge. 

Wasting no more time, Cass would bury her face between the blonde's legs, making Elsa cry out and then moan in pleasure as she parts her with her tongue, the firm, wet muscle sliding along her slit with ease to circle around the bundle of nerves. But it would only last for a brief moment until the student looks up and ask a question. 

"Do you want sugar or honey in your tea?" 

Elsa had no idea why Cassandra would ask that, then she mentally slapped herself at the realization. It was her sister questioning about her the earlier mentioned tea, and suddenly the blonde didn't know whether to hide or laugh at herself. "Honey." 

Everything seemed absurd as Elsa took one last glance at Cassandra, who was already doing God knows what on her phone, innocent and unbothered. A sigh fell from the blonde's lips as she gripped the couch under her hands until her knuckles turned white. This whole thing is ridiculous. It has to stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elsa is getting hornier with each chapter ngl  
> Sorry for not updating for a little longer than I usually do. Hope you liked it!


	5. Alone time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna wants something, and then Elsa spends some time alone. Be warned, there's some hot stuff towards the end.

The monotone days of Arendelle High School always went by quickly. Everything was going well, most of the students knew how to behave, but despite that, Elsa didn't feel at ease. Cassandra became the top student of her literature class, and it amazed and scared her at the same time.

The young girl always appeared to be buried in thoughts, even during lessons, and sometimes the teacher wondered if she's cheating during tests. But knowing that she nailed her first test effortlessly, Elsa knew that Cassandra is just interested in her subject. That is the problem that brought an unfamiliar sadness to Elsa's heart, affecting her in a strange and forbidden way.

During classes, they played a cat and mouse game. The raven-haired girl would stare at her like she's the most exquisite piece of cake, making the older woman turn her back to her students and blush in embarrassment, no words demanded. It was almost like those piercing silver eyes were flirting with her just to force out a similar reaction from her. It was as they were talking calling her, beckoning her to turn back around and face the girl, to tell her to end this torture or embrace her feelings entirely.

Elsa ached to know what is going on inside the student's head during these times. Her stare seemed intoxicating, and it was driving the blonde wild. She often wondered if Cassandra had similar thoughts about her, but at the same time, she didn't want to give herself false hope.

Cassandra is forbidden fruit, and yet Elsa fails to stop her body and heart reacting to her in that sweet, and painful way. Looking at the young girl felt like eyeing the most delicious chocolate in the world while being allergic to it. There's no reason to deny it, and it would be irrelevant anyway. Her body wanted, no, _needed_ Cassandra, while her heart and mind were still unsure.

Today was like just the days before. Elsa finished working at her usual time and was just about to knock on Anna's door, to check if she's home already. A piece of her craved to see Cass again, while the other part wasn't ready for that kind of surprise.

Her hand met with the door of the redhead's entry, and she knocked smoothly on it a few times. Anna is the sort of character who sometimes takes a nap after school, and Elsa had no desire to wake her sister up if she decided to sleep for a little while.

"Come in." But the blossoming Andersen girl was up and alert to the blonde's surprise.

Elsa opened the door and entered with careful steps, making sure she's not stepping on Anna's things that are scattered inside the room. "I just came to check-in. Everything's alright?"

"Yeah, I came home from school about an hour ago." The girl answered her sister's question.

Spotting a textbook in her sister's hand, Elsa smiled in amusement. "And you are already studying? It's Friday, Anna!" She added with a giggle.

"So what? You always say that studying is essential, and I know you're only doing that because you are a teacher. Buuuuuut, let's just say I might have realized you actually have a valid point. It's never too late or early to study, right?"

The blonde woman sighed and rolled her blue eyes. "What do you want from me?"

Joyfully gasping, Anna instantly jumped up from her bed and hurried to her sister, not wasting any moment. She paused in front of her, puppy eyes gazing into her sister's. "There'll be a party tonight at one of my friend's place. Can I go? Please. Pretty please?"

No matter how many times Elsa tried to resist her sister's pleas, the older woman failed to say no to those pleading eyes. Anna has always been her weak spot, and because of that, she would do anything for the freckled little girl.

Elsa didn't become a teacher because that's what she wished to do with her life. After her beloved parent's died, she had no choice but to make a living, so she and her sister could survive without begging for a stranger's help who would only have pity on them to use them to their advantage.

Slowly, but surely Elsa lost her passion for her job. The lesson poured out from her in the same dull pattern it had for the past two years. Elsa's face knew how to perform all the right gestures, but the passion for teaching had long since abandoned the blonde.

But that doesn't mean she did a lousy job. She always took her work seriously, even when it was making her feel unappreciated and annoyed thanks to students like Hans Westergaard.

Of course, not every student is like Hans; some of them are rather dutiful and smart. Sometimes she would stay inside the classroom after the bell rang just to talk with the kids about whatever came to their mind. Nothing too personal, of course, but for those moments, Elsa loves her job.

Elsa sighed again, shaking her head as she made the decision. She never approved of the idea of partying, but one time cannot hurt, right? Anna is still young; she shall enjoy her life while she can. "Alright, you can go." Then she raised her hand, pointing her index finger against the ceiling. "But only with one condition." She paused for a moment. "Someone has to accompany you, and it can't be Kristoff."

To her surprise, Anna flashed her a boast smile. "I already asked Cassandra to come with me, and her mom is going to take us home." The redhead chirped s she took a step closer, pressing her body against Elsa's as she pulled her into a tight hug.

The older woman chuckled, returning the embrace. "Just be careful, okay?" She whispered into the redhead's ear, her voice low and troubled.

* * *

Later that day, Elsa was sitting on the couch, doing her typical evening activity, which is grading papers. She never liked working at home, but this just another downside of being a teacher.

Anna was inside her room, getting ready for that particular party, which only made her older sister's stomach twisting with concern. Soon, there was a knock on the door of their apartment, and Elsa rose from her seat.

The beautiful blonde made her way towards the entrance and rubbed her slightly knackered eyes on her way. She opened it, and as expected, it was Cassandra standing there. Well, not just Cassandra.

Next to the student stood another woman who looked as she was her older sister. The stranger had similar raven hair, but hers is much longer, ending somewhere at her mid-back. Their eyes are the same smokey color, and Elsa wondered if there's anything different about their looks, besides their hair, age, and height. The woman wore high heels, and this way, she's just as tall as Cassandra, maybe a bit smaller, but that's hard to notice.

"Good evening, Ms. Andersen." Cassandra greeted Elsa with a smile on her face, which made the blonde teacher unintentionally blush.

The young girl was dressed in her usual way - a lightly oversized hoodie, sneakers, and skin-tight jeans that showed the line of the muscles on her legs perfectly. Whenever the student had a good day, she decided to wear something more colorful, but otherwise, her clothes were always dark, mostly black.

Despite her young age, Cassandra is a mystery. When she was in detention, she showed a secret side of herself to Elsa, a part of her no one else could see until that blessed day. Cassandra is the girl hiding in the corner, misunderstood by everyone. It's almost like she's in disguise, wearing a mask to hide her beautiful mind.

Before Elsa could say anything, the unknown woman offered her hand to her with a smile. The blonde accepted it and gave it a light shake. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Cassandra's mother, Zara Reeve."

"The pleasure is mine, Ms. Reeve." Said Elsa as she gently let go of Zara's hand. Something inside her yearned to grab the woman's daughter, pull her inside, and well, the rest would be history. "Anna should be ready in a moment." But then she heard her sister's footsteps from behind and as she looked back, she saw her coming. "Here she is."

They bid each other goodbyes, and soon, Elsa was left alone in the apartment. She sighed to herself as she lazily laid down on the couch, her head casually resting on the armrest.

The past few weeks have been crazy, and not because something unusual or anything happened. No, it was all because of Cassandra. She made Elsa feel a deep ache rooted in her core that no one else did before without telling her a single word. Her lustful, moonlike eyes were more than enough to fill Elsa with the desire, making her fantasize of all kinds of inappropriate and forbidden things.

Elsa has never been a very sexual person. But something about Cassandra made her yearn for more, and today was different. She had the whole apartment to herself for the first time in forever, and suddenly, everything felt way too hot around her.

Letting out a deep, shaky breath, Elsa traveled her hands down until she reached the hem of her shirt, but she hesitated. There's no one else at home and Anna won't come back until later in the evening. Surely, there's nothing wrong about wearing a bit less clothing in her own home. So Elsa nibbled on her lip, and gripping the end of her shirt, she pulled it over her head. With a swift motion, she tossed it to somewhere less significant.

The cold air gently caressed her slightly freckled, pale skin, and it made her shiver in response. After all those weeks of bathing in Cassandra's stare, she needed a moment for herself, a few stolen seconds to catch her breath, and release her tension.

She already got rid of her shirt, but it wasn't enough. The heat of her body made her reach behind her back, and she unlapped her bra, allowing the straps to slide down her shoulders. A soft 'mmm' fell from her lips as the lacy fabric brushed against her nipples, tugging the fabric down on her slender body.

Her hands slid up to her breasts, and her breath got caught in her chest as she kneaded the firm mounds, gasping as she did. When her palm brushed against her already hardened nipples, a bolt of pleasure ran through her body, sending a familiar, yet rare feeling towards her core. "Yes!" She breathed out.

A new form of pleasure radiated from her chest to another intimate area as she squeezed and pinched, gently at first. As her touch grew more feverish, the sounds she made became louder and more frequent, escaping from her parted lips without her permission. She breathed quick and shallow, her already wet heat tingling in response.

Within seconds, she impatiently jerked her pants off, sliding her underwear down with them. A delicate hand traveled downwards on her body, caressing the skin between her breasts, brushing against her stomach until she reached her target, her hot and wet heat of desire. Her other hand stayed on her chest, pinching and rolling a nibble between her index and middle finger.

Parting her legs, Elsa cupped her center, and a hiss left her mouth at the sensation of being touched at such an intimate area. She needed _more_. The quiet and reserved blonde was now moaning and panting, bare and spread on the couch, yearning to be satisfied.

She slowly slid two fingers along her slit, gasping when they brushed against her clitoris - swollen and throbbing with need. Her back arched, eyes squeezing shut and toes curling as she gently began rubbing the bundle of nerves, crying out from the sudden pleasure. "F-fuck! Ahh, it's so good!"

Her velvety walls clenched around nothing, begging for attention, which Elsa granted by reaching down with her free hand. She slid two slender digits inside her wet heat with ease, her moans echoing through the living room as she filled herself.

"A-ah!" She cried out as she hit a particularly good spot, her hips immediately bucking against her fingers. She almost forgot how good it feels to be pleasured, and to intensify the feeling; she fucked herself harder and faster. "Fuck, fuck, FUCK!"

She moaned, bordering on a scream as the heat inside her grew with each thrust of her fingers. She thought of Cassandra and how she would bring her to entirely new territories. Would she be gentle or rough with her? Perhaps a mixture of both.

The feeling of being penetrated and the circular motions against her clit brought the blonde closer to her orgasm, waves of pleasure shooting through her. She already began to sweat, and all she could focus on is her sweet, sweet release.

Elsa imagined Cassandra's lustful eyes looking at her so many times; it was almost part of her daily routine now. And if that wasn't enough, wanted to have the young girl between her legs, fucking her, _owning her_ like she's a lovesick teenager. Her young stud would give it to her nice and fast until she's begging her to stop.

Pumping her fingers wildly, Elsa climaxed with a final scream, reaching her end. "Cass!" She cried her student's name without realizing it, her walls clenching around her fingers. Her digits were drenched with her nectar as she slipped them out with a low moan, already missed the feeling of them being inside.

Her breathing slowly began to calm down as all the energy left her body, feeling completely exhausted and satisfied as she allowed herself to rest on the couch for a little longer. Maybe she'll go for a second round later. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, umm, yeah. I hope you liked it, I did everything I could to make it sound sexy.
> 
> Fun fact: in the original story, Cassandra's mom was twenty-eight years old when she died. That made her eighteen when she gave birth to Cass. Now she's about thirty-five or thirty-six years old.


	6. Drunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Henlo! Sorry for not updating for more than a week, but someone told me to rest a little, so I did. Stay safe and enjoy!

A couple of hours of worrying passed since Anna left with Cassandra. As expected, Elsa stayed up late to wait for her sister to arrive back at home. The blonde felt tired after that long week of teaching, and she wished for nothing more than a good night's rest. She was currently pacing in the living room, walking back and forth as nervousness overtook her. 

Anna was late, and it was making the blonde's stomach twist with anxiety. They'll definitely need to talk about this as soon as the young girl is back, but for now, Elsa just wants her to be safe and hopefully sober. 

A startled gasp left the teacher's lips as she hard a confident, yet silent knock on her apartment's entrance. She jumped a little, then slowly crawled to the door. Feeling tired as she went, she opened the entrance with a yawn only to reveal her sister and her friend holding onto each other for dear life. 

Cassandra had an arm wrapped around the redhead as she kept Anna on her feet. The younger Andersen girl was clearly struggling to stand still. She looked...well, drunk as any other people at her age would on Friday night.

"I-umm...we're...eh..." The taller girl stuttered as she looked apologizingly at Elsa. 

The blonde just rolled her eyes and allowed the student to help Anna inside. Cassandra looked somewhat more acceptable, and she moved the other girl with ease. She even picked up the redhead into her arms, holding her bridal-style, and Elsa immediately wondered if she could do the same to her. 

Wait, no. Why did she think about that? She shook her head as the girls disappeared in Anna's bedroom. Pouring a glass of water for her sister, Elsa followed them. Based on what she saw earlier, Anna was sure as hell to have a hangover tomorrow morning. 

As much as Elsa wanted to be mad at her sister, it never worked. But still, she felt disappointed. Anna has never been the type of girl who arrived home drunk and _late_. 

Meanwhile, Cassandra laid Anna down on the bed. The Andersen girl murmured something under her breath that Cass couldn't quite understand. A faint, barely audible sound reached her ears, but the student decided not to bother with it. She pulled the sheets over the freckled girl's body and let her rest. With a sigh, Cass straightened her back and turned around, but her foot got caught in the carpet.

She failed to keep her balance, and within a second, she found herself facing her beautiful teacher as her body pinned the older woman to the nearby wall. A cold, wet, and unpleasant feeling ran down on her toned abdomen, which she recognized as the water coming from the glass in Elsa's delicate hand. 

Elsa could smell the intoxicating scent of Cassandra as they stayed like that for a moment. None of them said anything; they just slowly interlocked their gazes to look into each other's eyes, lost in the magnificent orbs. 

This whole scene felt like an eternity. Nothing around them mattered, and suddenly Elsa felt the overwhelming urge to pull Cass down for a kiss. Her heart was pounding in her chest, and she bit her lip. 

It would only take one movement and a gentle brush of lips against her own. She would surrender entirely to the feeling, let Cassandra's mouth claim her own. Elsa has never kissed before, but she's dying to go further with the girl. Her imagination wandered to new territories, and her fantasy went wild. 

In her mind, she imagines Cassandra's lips passionately moving against her own. They would be in the exact same position; bodies pressed together as Cass pinned her against the wall. She would moan into the kiss like a horny schoolgirl, her fingers tangled in her student's hair. Or perhaps her nails would dig into her back as she left marks on the girl's body. 

But it was only her mind playing, an innocent little fantasy. Before she could collect her braveness and go for a kiss, it was already too late. 

Cassandra pushed herself back and looked at her soaking wet hoodie, horrified by the sight. Then she gazed back at Elsa for a moment. _Fuck this_. She buried her slender fingers in the black material and pulled it over her head with a swift, painfully teasing motion. 

Elsa's face turned crimson at the sight, and she couldn't help but stare at the student's abs. Those packs looked perfectly toned, but not overly muscular, and the blonde yearned for nothing more than to have a quick, sly feel. She wondered if they feel as good as they look.

A snore from Anna, who was soundly asleep, brought both women back to reality. Cassandra fixed the shirt that was thankfully under her hoodie, and Elsa turned her back to her in embarrassment. Staring at her student felt so wrong, but she couldn't help it. She needed to get closer to her or do anything to prevent herself from falling deeper into that sinful hole.

But luckily, Cassandra broke the awkward silence. "S-sorry. I'm a bit clumsy." Somehow, Elsa found that rather cute. 

"It's okay. I should have been more careful, as well." The blonde turned her gaze to her sister, who was already sleeping in an inhuman position. "Maybe we should leave." She suggested. 

"Ohh. Right." Together, they went inside the living room. Cass let Elsa go first, politely gesturing with her hand. The teacher admired the refreshing act and awarded it with a kind smile that warmed the girl's heart. As soon as they sat down on the couch, Cass began talking. "I'm sorry because we arrived late. It wasn't Anna's fault; it was mine because-"

The student couldn't finish her sentence because she was cut off by her teacher. "You don't have to explain yourself, Cassandra." A shiver ran down the younger woman's spine as her name fell from the blonde's lips. "It's not about being late. I just want my sister to be safe, and preferably not drunk."

"Maybe, just maybe I left her alone for too long, and she drank a little too much of the crappy alcohol." 

Elsa brought a hand up to her face to hide her mouth as she giggled. She felt tired, but she would never turn down a chance to have a conversation with Cassandra. "Crappy alcohol? I thought teenagers like drinking."

"Not all of them." Cass shrugged. "And then there are those people who drink good quality stuff. I'm one of them." 

"Really? I never thought you were so sophisticated. Does that mean you didn't consume any alcohol at the party?"

A playful smirk crawled upon the raven-haired girl's lips as she looked mischievously at her teacher. "Who said I didn't?" She clearly did, and for an unknown reason, it made Elsa giggle again. 

Elsa allowed her eyes to travel up and down at Cassandra's body. Only a few hours ago, she was lying on the bed, bare and aching to be fucked, and now the main character of her fantasies is here. A part of her wished to make those dirty little thoughts come true, to pull Cass on top of her get lost in their passion until the sun comes up. 

But then she noticed something. Her student wore two black writbands, one on each wrist. They looked innocent, but it made Elsa wonder if Cassandra is hiding something. 

"I-I should probably get going. My mom is waiting for me." They stood up, and Elsa led the guest to the door and opened it for her. "Goodnight, Ms. Andersen."

"Good night, Cassandra." With one last smile, her student left. 

Elsa hurried to one of the windows and watched as Cassandra left the building. The girl didn't have her hoodie on, and the blonde was afraid she might get sick. Her eyes followed the student as she disappeared in a car, and Elsa continued to stare. Little did Elsa know, that Cassandra was looking back at her the same, yearning, and sinful way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's all for now. Let me know what you think! See you at the next chapter!


	7. Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cass has an interesting talk with her mom, and then she doesn't show up in school.
> 
> Warning! Mentions of suicide and other stuff, but nothing serious. (I mean, suicide is serious. Please, seek help if you consider ending your life.)

A sigh escaped Cassandra's lips as she turned her head back. Maybe it's just her imagination, but she was entirely sure that the blond looking back at her was her teacher, Elsa Andersen, the most stunningly beautiful and kind woman on the globe. 

But it was nothing more than a little platonic daydream, and Cassandra knew that. Elsa is her teacher, and she's her student. An affair between them would be one of the most sinful things Cassandra has ever done. Besides, why would Ms. Andersen want to be with such a broken mess as her? 

She knew she couldn't fall in love with her, and yet Cass felt that weird feeling in her stomach that was so incredibly pleasant and painful each time she looked at the blonde. Their lessons didn't help either. She got to stare at the heavenly blonde and listen to her talking three times a week, which didn't ease her situation.

A small, knowing giggle from Zara interrupted the young student. "I know that look. You like her, don't you?"

"What? N-no!" The young girl protested, more like stuttered. "Mom, it's more complicated than you might think." 

Her mother hummed and turned on the engine. Their painfully slow journey to their home just began. "I don't see it as a big deal. You can just pull her aside at school and tell her you like her. The whole thing is as easy as that."

Cassandra didn't even know where to look in shame. Her cheeks flushed deep red, and she failed to form words. Only a single "Mom!" left her, then somehow she managed to collect her thoughts. It was hard to create any coherent words since she was in the greatest confusion in her entire life. "It's not that easy. I have no idea if she's into me or not. Besides, she doesn't know me that well, and I'm sure she's not gay."

"Darling, if you like Anna, just tell her. I don't want to see my daughter broken-hearted, but you have nothing to lose." 

"A-Anna?!" Cassandra's heart might have skipped a beat at the thought, and not because she likes the redhead more than a friend. This whole teacher and student thing were starting to get too dramatic for her liking, but maybe it was better this way. Her gentle feelings towards her teacher shall remain a secret. "I-um..." She gulped as her legs trembled with embarrassment and the fear of anyone finding out her feelings. "T-thanks mom f-for your advice."

"You are welcome, sweetie. Anna is a good girl, so I understand why you like her. Sure, you are an introvert, and she's more of the extrovert type, but you know how they say it. Opposites attract. And I'm sure you'd make a lovely couple." As her blush deepened, Cassandra had no idea of what she just got herself into. 

* * *

"Good morning, class!" Elsa said and smiled as she entered her classroom. She looked around to see her students and expected everyone to be in their seats. She saw Belle sitting at the front with Jasmine, followed by Gaston and Aladdin. Then there was only Kristoff, and then Anna with...no one. 

The teacher's heart skipped a painful beat as she realized that Cassandra is not in school today. Perhaps she got sick, or maybe she's late again. But then Elsa thought of the worst: what if Cassandra decided to change school? She wasn't sure if she can handle that.

Either way, it was time to do her work. For now, Elsa pushed all thoughts about the student out of her mind. Then her first of many classes of the week began. 

After an endless hour, the bell finally rang, and the students began to leave. Elsa asked Anna to stay for a few minutes. This way, she can find out what happened to Cassandra. "So um...where is Cassandra?"

"Well..." The younger sister nervously giggled. "She asked me not to tell anyone, but you are my sister, and I'm sure she trusts you. I mean, I trust you, so I'm sure she does too. I'm not saying that it's a good reason, but I don't think there's any other and what I'm trying to say is that she couldn't come because something happened to her and now she's seeing the school therapist, Mrs. Fitzherbert."

"Therapist? But why?" Elsa couldn't understand. Cassandra appeared as a strong, confident young woman who's scared of no one. But of course, everyone has their own problems, and the blonde understood that.

The redhead shrugged. She spent a decent amount of time with her friend, but Cassandra was always so distant when it came to her mental health. Of course, Anna has asked her about it before, but Cass never gave her an honest answer. "I don't know. Can I go now? I don't want to be late for my next class."

"Yes, of course. Have a great day." 

Elsa sat down at her desk with a sigh. There's more to Cassandra than she first thought, and for an unknown, sinful reason, she wants to know more about her. She sat in her seat for a few moments before she let her students in, and her next class started. 

* * *

"So..." Mrs. Fitzherbert bit her lip as she took a look at her new patient's results. "Your tests for depression and anxiety are positive. Also, you still have suicidal thoughts after a few months of a failed suicide attempt. And it's all because of your father."

"Yes, Mrs. Fitzherbert." The student nodded. "But now my parents are divorced, and we moved away with my mother."

"Rapunzel. Just call me Rapunzel." The therapist smiled, which her patient seemed to appreciate. "So, Cassandra. I suggest we start with smaller, more positive things before jumping right in the middle. I want you to trust me before we talk about those nasty, painful things. How about you tell me about your hobbies?"

"I like to read." Cass smiled. This topic and Rapunzel's kindness helped her relax a little. "But maybe it's more of an addiction than a hobby to me. Sometimes I stay up late because I can't put my books down even when I have classes early in the morning. Clearly, a bad habit of mine." The therapist chuckled but didn't interrupt her. "I-I don't think there's anything else. Or maybe there is? I enjoy playing basketball, but I haven't had a chance to play in ages." 

"We have a basketball team in Arendelle High, and physical activity is good for your mental health. Why don't you join?"

"Hans Westergaard," Cass said without any sign of hesitation. 

"Pardon me; you are absolutely right." They shared a quick laugh. Cassandra usually hated therapists. They always told her what to do and what not to do, but she always listened to them and did as they said. After she managed to get away from her father's claws, she decided to change for the better, even if that meant reaching out to a professional. "But don't let others hold you back from doing what you love. Think a little more positively, and you'll see the light in everything you do." 

"I'll think about it." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo....  
> What do you think? I think the fact that Cass tried to end her life is a little bit surprising, but after the previous chapter, it's definitely not unexpected.


	8. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa has a dream, and no matter how hard she would try to fight against her feelings, she wants it to come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Henlo! Sorry because I haven't updated in a while. I hope this chapter will make it up to you!

"Elsa..." The blonde's holy name fell from the student's mouth as if it were the softest thing on the globe. "My sweet Elsa." Her lips brushed tenderly against the teacher's ear, and her hot breath sent a shiver down Elsa's spine. There was no denying the young girl desired her friend's sister when she bit down on the delicate flesh of her neck. Elsa gasped and couldn't hold back a moan when Cassandra's teeth made contact with her bare skin, and her legs shook from the arousing sensation. Cass immediately soothed where she bit her with her tongue and licked a path up to the blonde's jawline. She kissed her way towards Elsa's lips, but before they could unite in a passionate kiss, she pulled away from her, much to the blue-eyed angel's disappointment. The student looked lustfully into her teacher's blue eyes, and Elsa neither cared or wanted to think about how forbidden their relationship is. Their sin was so delicious, it intoxicated every piece of the teacher's being, and Elsa yearned for more and more, even if that might turn her life into a living hell. "I love you, Elsa." And with those magical words, Cassandra closed the remaining distance between them, and then-

Elsa woke up with pooling wetness soaking through her thin layer of underwear. There was no point in fighting those torturing urges since Cassandra was always haunting her mind, even in the teacher's sleep. It wasn't the first time Elsa had dreamed about her, but today, it was very different. The blonde always fantasized about Cassandra and herself in rather intimate positions, but this last one with those words...it was new, and Elsa did mind.

The blonde usually looked at her student with desiring eyes, but it was different. It wasn't just primal lust or her body playing a dirty game with her, no. She wanted Cassandra in a more romantic and gentle way. No, she didn't want her. Elsa needed Cassandra just like she needed to breathe. In such a short time, she found herself incredibly drawn to the young girl, and her feelings only grew as the lonely days passed. At this point, she felt like Cassandra is the only thing that kept her on the ground while she made her float in clouds whenever they spoke to each other. When Elsa thought of her, lust wasn't the only thing she felt. For the first time in her life, Elsa Andersen felt butterflies in her stomach, and the sweet, warm torture was tearing her apart. She no longer wanted to be a teacher if that would mean being Cassandra's. How funny, it's not even a month since they met. But still, Elsa couldn't help falling in love with her.

To Elsa, Cassandra was an ethereal goddess, absolute perfection. Cass isn't just hot or attractive, but she's also a warm-hearted and kind individual. True, she's fairly quiet, but that has never been a problem to Elsa. Maybe Cassandra was a little lonely, just like her. Elsa often wondered how it would feel to hold her hand or kiss her lips. Would they be warm and gentle or rough and cold? Either way, she didn't care as long as they belonged to her favorite student. Elsa would do anything in the world to get even a single hug from her crush. That would definitely make her day.

But there was one big issue — Elsa thought the whole relationship was in her head. She spent hours fantasizing about the student, but her feelings have never returned. Or at least that's what Elsa thought. Why would Cassandra love her back? The blonde is still her teacher, and the almost a decade of age difference is making everything even harder. Elsa was a young and beautiful woman, but compared to the underage Cassandra, she felt old. As much as it was breaking her heart, that was the harsh and cruel truth. There was no way Cassandra felt the same.

With a big yawn, Elsa rose from her bed and made her way to her closet. She put on her clothes of the day and changed her ruined underwear before she went to the bathroom. After she finished there, soon, she found herself slowly creeping into the living room. She tried to be as quiet as possible to make sure she won't wake up her still sleeping little sister. Her careful and almost regal steps were barely audible as she put on her shoes and grabbed her jacket. She checked her pocket and found her purse with enough money to buy some groceries. And only after that, Elsa opened the entrance of her apartment and left, but first, she made sure the door was locked.

When she was satisfied with its statement, the blonde left the building. She sighed to herself as she went by her usual Saturday daily routine, and made her way towards the nearby parking lot where her car stood. She got inside her vehicle, started the engine and...nothing happened. This must be her mind playing with her again because her car was perfectly fine before. Elsa tried again, but the result was the same. _Great_. _Today is starting to become just perfect._ With a low groan, the teacher left her car with anger building in her chest. The grocery shop isn't that far, and she could definitely use a walk to clear her head and think about what she should do about Cassandra. The problem is, if she wanted to take the easiest way, that would mean she had to pass by Cassandra and her mother's house. She doesn't need more drama in her life, but maybe she could avoid meeting any of those women if she's careful enough. It's just their house, which doesn't mean she might stumble upon probably the hottest student on the globe. 

With a sigh, Elsa released her worries. Her feet almost moved on its own as she collected her bravery and went towards her target. Soon, she found herself the porch of the Reeve's house with Cassandra sitting on the stairs. She had a book in her hand and a cigarette in the other, which caught the blonde by surprise. The young student relaxed as she exhaled a large cloud of smoke, and her eyes immediately lit up as she spotted her teacher. She bit her lower lip as she saw Elsa passing by, and without thinking, she opened her mouth to speak.

"Ms. Andersen!" She shouted and could already feel a flush in her cheeks. The young girl waved nervously at her literature teacher when the blonde turned to face her. She had no idea what to do from here. Maybe she should just run inside and hide under her blanket until Elsa forgets her, or they move away from Arendelle. It was part of the deal. When her mother and Cass moved there, the young girl already knew they wouldn't stay there for long. They moved almost every year, and as much as it excited the student, she was getting tired of it. She yearned for a place she could call home for more than a couple of months. She wanted to make friends for decades and, most importantly, find love. 

"Oh! Um...Hi!" Elsa greeted her student with a nervous smile. As always, Cassandra looked incredibly hot, and the teacher immediately felt the air warming up around her. _Damn it!_

With a slight gesture of her hand, Cass beckoned her teacher to come closer. She gently patted the seat next to her, and hesitatingly, but Elsa sat down. "How's Anna? She was in a pretty bad condition last night. I'm sorry for not taking better care of her"

Elsa felt touched by Cassandra's apology, and suddenly she felt a strange, yet pleasant feeling in her chest. "She's probably still asleep, but I think she'll be fine." The blonde looked deeply into the young girl's moon-like eyes. When she stared into those smokey orbs, she pictured the stars into them. They were like the sky at dawn, when the sun is still hiding, but it's ready to come up. "And please, don't apologize. I guess Anna isn't a little girl anymore, and besides, you took her home safely, and I'm thankful for that." 

As her lips curled up into a smile, Cassandra turned her head away and just gazed at her feet. "You're welcome, I guess." Then she nervously offered her box of cigarettes to Elsa. 

The blonde released a disappointed sigh. "I don't smoke. It's bad for your health." She saw Cass hesitatingly put her already lit cigarette into the nearby ashtray. The young girl didn't want her teacher to think less of her or feel any kind of negativity towards her. She wanted to fit into Elsa's expectations. Does that make her a people pleaser? It probably does. 

"My mom buys it for me, but yeah, y-you are right." She shamefully turned back to Elsa. "My dad smoked a lot. I don't know if he still does, but I guess I learned this bad habit from him." 

An audible gulp could be heard from the older woman as she spotted the wristbands on Cass' wrists again. She wondered why her student is wearing them all the time, and even though it's probably none of her business, she felt eager to find out. "You never talked about him."

She saw Cassandra's shoulders become tense as the young girl's mood turned into something more bitter. "Maybe because I have a good reason." 

Elsa instantly regretted what she said. Her cheeks turned deep red with embarrassment, and suddenly she wanted to be the person hiding under that blanket. "Sorry, I didn't mean to overstep. I won't ask about him again."

"It's alright. Just please, don't even mention him." Since she was little, Cassandra always felt hate towards her dad. The man was evil, a true demon amongst people, and Cass hated him with every single part of her being. There were times when she yearned for his love and care, but her effort has always been pointless. Now she was glad her mother finally divorced him. 

"Bad memories?" The blonde asked, curiosity in her voice. Cassandra was so mysterious, and it felt wrong, but Elsa felt even more attracted to her. 

"You could say that." For a moment, none of them said anything. They sat in silence, gazing at the sky or perhaps at the neighbor's cat playing with a leaf. Neither Cassandra or Elsa wanted to speak and think about their problems. Sitting next to each other, close and enjoying their presence...it felt right. As much as they wanted to enjoy this peaceful moment for a little longer. They both knew nothing could last forever. It was Cass who broke the silence with a single "Hey."

Elsa turned to face her student, a smile blossoming on her face. "Hey, yourself." 

Cassandra couldn't help but gaze deeply into the beautiful blonde's light blue eyes, heart racing. For a moment, she just stared and wondered what to say, then she finally spoke. "You are cute."

Her words caught Elsa off guard, and she brought a hand up to her lips to hide her smile. Cassandra called her cute, and it felt oh so good. "But I'm your teacher." She saw her student shifting a little closer to her until she could almost feel her body against hers. Cassandra was so close, but not close enough. They needed to feel each other, pressed against one another, and Cass had an idea of how to make it happen. 

"It doesn't change the fact that you are cute, Ms. Andersen." When Elsa woke up this morning, she had no clue of what will happen next. The young girl licked her lips as she crawled even closer to the blonde, and Elsa gasped as their bodies met. Her whole being began to tremble as she slowly allowed to lower herself, and Cassandra towered above her. 

Her legs were spread around the student's body as their faces remained only a few inches apart, bodies pressed together. "What are you doing?" Elsa asked in a faint whisper as she felt Cass' hot breath tickling her lips. 

"I'm making the first move, Elsa. I know you want me. Do you think I didn't notice? It was hard not to with you staring at me with those hungry eyes of yours all the time. You spend all day fantasizing about every way I would fuck you, don't you, Elsa?" A needy moan escaped the blonde's lips as she felt the young girl's hips gyrate against hers. Her hands rushed to rest on Cassandra's shoulder, and her mind was screaming at her to push the student away, but her body betrayed her as she felt a wave of arousal surging towards her wanting core. She couldn't think or form any coherent words anymore. All Elsa could focus on is Cassandra and how she made her feel. "Whenever I saw you looking at me..." The student gasped as she felt the blonde starting to buck her hips to meet hers. "...I could see it in your eyes..." She stopped her movements, and a hand slid down on Elsa's body and cupped her heat. "...you were begging me to fuck you, and now I will." 

It was becoming too much. Cassandra was just mindlessly staring into her eyes while Elsa was desperate for her student to do something, _anything_. She needed Cassandra to kiss her or take her. It's the moment she's been waiting for since they first met, and even the fact that they are outside and anyone could see them fails to change her mind. It just makes everything even hotter. "More..." 

What happened made Elsa shake with embarrassment. Cassandra wasn't on top of her, and she wasn't lying on the stairs either. In fact, she was exactly where she was before. Cassandra never did anything inappropriate to her and never even called her cute. One thing more heartbreaking than the other. What's even worse, there's a chance Cass might suspect something. 

It was just an innocent fantasy. 

"What did you say?" Cass raised an eyebrow as she asked. "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention. Good thing we're not in school." She smiled a little, and that seemed to ease Elsa's worries.

"I-I have more things to do." And of course, that was a lie. Well, not entirely, but there's no way Elsa would stay here for any longer. She rose from her seat and saw the disappointment in Cassandra's puppy eyes. "I apologize, but I have to go. It was nice talking to you, Cassandra. See you next Monday."

"Goodbye, Ms. Andersen." The young girl watched her teacher leave, and her eyes were glued on her beautiful form until Elsa disappeared, and Cass was alone. 


	9. First step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa asks for help and Cass takes the first step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Henlo! Sorry because I haven't updated in a while. Those who are waiting for the My Darling Snowflake update, I'm terribly sorry, but you have to wait even longer because I need to figure out a few things before continuing. Sorry for making y'all wait.

It's been weeks since Elsa first felt her desire for the forbidden, her young, and gorgeous-looking student. Even if the girl was like a fortress full of deep and painful secrets, Elsa still felt incredibly drawn to her. She was like a magnet, and even a single glance could set the teacher's body on fire, sending a burning feeling towards her aching core. And that was the problem. Unable to control her emotions, Elsa felt helpless and unsure of what to despite. Despite Cassandra's age and their sinful situation, she wanted to be with her, even if it was so deliciously wrong. She wanted her. She craved Cassandra more than she needed to breathe, but it's been so long since the whole situation started, and Elsa wanted to know where they stood. It seemed impossible, but Elsa still hoped that Cassandra might like her back. If not, then the blonde must respect her decision, and try to move on, no matter how much it might break her fragile heart. Either way, Elsa needed to find out because the waiting for one of them to do something was killing her. 

"Ugh!" With a frustrated groan, Elsa collapsed on the couch. She was tired. Tired of constantly looking for answers and of the waiting, that unsure and hopeless state of mind and emotional obstacle. All she wanted right now to have Cassandra's arms around her and tell her that everything's going to be alright. But Cassandra wasn't there, and she'll never be. 

But then Elsa heard footsteps coming from the hallways. They were heavy and audible, and it made the blonde feel uncomfortable. "Hey, sis." Came the greeting from Anna as she lazily rubbed her eyes. 

"Hi." That's all Elsa said when she looked to see the redhead sitting down next to her. She didn't pay much mind to the young girl until something came to her mind. She knew that Anna is in a relationship with Kristoff, which makes her the most experienced out of the two of them. Maybe Anna could provide her with some love advice or information about Cassandra. But is it worth it? The redhead has a big mouth, and there's no way Elsa would risk her career over a student. But still, Anna was the only person in her life whom she trusted fully. 

"I'll never drink again," Anna said, and Elsa giggled, her sister's suffering lighting up her mood. But it didn't last long. As soon as a small smile appeared on the blonde's face, it faded into a sad and bitter expression, which Anna soon noticed. "My head hurts, and I just want to die, but...hey, you looked troubled. Elsa, what's going on?"

"It's..." The older sister hesitated for a moment. With Anna, she might be able to win Cassandra's heart, but she didn't want the redhead to judge her for who she is. "It's complicated. Way too complicated." 

"Well, I can help you if you want. You are my sister, and it's a bit embarrassing, but my best friend too, so if you need anything, I'm here for you." Anna never had too many friends. Some people thought she was annoying or awkward, and it made it much harder to get to know others. Sure, she liked a few of her classmates, especially Cassandra, but they rarely hang out with her, and she still doesn't know Cass that much. 

"Thank you, Anna." The blonde smiled a little at her sister. She greatly appreciated the redhead's help; however, she found it hard to address the situation. She had never felt anything like this before. When she was at Anna's age, her female classmates always talked about boys and having sex, but somehow she always felt left out. Whenever she went to school, it was like being alone in a crowd. She didn't go to parties and preferred to stay at home, spending time with her loving family, the people who always accepted her the way she is. The truth is, deep inside, Elsa yearned for understanding and love, but she never found anyone who would catch her attention. Until now. "I'm not sure about how to tell you this, but..." She bit her lip, trying to come up with the right words. "Could you help me? You know...with the...um...e-emotional stuff?" 

"Emotional stuff?" Anna asked, unsure of what her sister meant. It took a few seconds before she gasped, and her lips curled up into a mischievous smile. "Ohh, that emotional stuff!" She giggled and knowingly wiggled her eyebrows. "Elsa's in love!" The blonde blushed and mentally slapped herself in the face. Maybe asking Anna was a terrible idea. "Ohh, don't be embarrassed, dear sister! Love is a natural, amazing, sometimes painful, bitter, and kinda toxic, but still a nice feeling! It can happen to anyone, so don't feel shy to ask me about it." 

"Anna! It's not that easy to talk about! Especially in my case." She shook her head, and Anna could hear the sorrow in her soft, gentle voice. The blonde desperately wanted to be with her students, but she knew that her hopes are higher than her chances to be with Cassandra. "I don't even know how to approach her." She admitted, ashamed of her feelings.

"Her?" The young girl seemed rather surprised. The thing is, Elsa has never told anyone about her attraction towards the same sex because she was afraid of people judging her. "That's alright! A bit unexpected, but now that I think about it, I should've known. So, are you into Ms. Nattura, the P.E. teacher?" Anna's words immediately left Elsa's mouth hanging open. "I mean, I can't blame you because she's kinda hot, and she definitely gives me lesbian vibes. I'm not into girls or I don't know, maybe I am, and please don't tell Kristoff, but oh là là, she's a snack!"

Elsa couldn't help but giggle at her sister's behavior, and she was somewhat relieved because Anna didn't know who owns her heart. "It's not her, and no, don't ask who it is because I'm not telling you. I just want to know how I could approach her without being too pushy." 

"That's quite easy, my dear sister. I mean, it kinda isn't because I don't know anything about how to approach a lesbian _if_ she's a lesbian, which I think you should find out first, but maybe you shouldn't start with that because that's kinda rude and first impressions are everything, so I guess you need to be friends or on talking basis so she can know that you're trustworthy and cute, and I'm talking shit again." 

Another giggle escaped Elsa's mouth as she wrapped her arms around her sister and pulled her into a tight embrace. "It's alright, Anna. Thanks for the help and for not judging me." 

"Anything for the best sister in the world."

* * *

Even more weeks passed by as Elsa waited for the perfect moment to approach Cassandra. The Autumn break was getting closer and closer until the blonde ran out of chances, which seemed to be the greatest mistake of her life. But with time, her feelings only grew for her student, and they never seemed to subside. 

Cassandra couldn't focus on anything else than her literature teacher during the break, even when she was having dinner with most of her relatives. She was just staring at her food, wishing she could go back to school and at least stare at her breathtaking teacher. Soon, her wish came true, and she entered Ms. Andersen's classroom again. The student couldn't help but gaze into the blonde's eyes as she explained what they are going to do that day. But she was too lost in those gorgeous icy blue orbs that she couldn't focus on anything else than them. For a moment, it was just her and Elsa in the classroom. The next thing she knew is that her mind was wondering about the things she would do to the woman in from of her. 

In her thoughts, Cass got way too frustrated and carelessly stood from her seat. Her teeth gently sunk into her bottom lip as she walked closer to her teacher until Elsa's behind is pressing against her toned body. At that moment, the teacher turned around to face the raven-haired girl, and Cassandra immediately pushed her against the chalkboard, not caring about getting dirty. 

"Cass..." A whisper left Elsa's lips as she shyly kept her gaze away from the student's, but Cassandra had none of that. She brought a slender hand to Elsa's chin and gently tilted her head so they could look into each other's eyes. It was a heartwarming and lustful moment, and Cassandra immediately knew what to do. Without hesitation, she captured Elsa's lips in a sinful, but delicious and chaste kiss. The heat and that intoxicating smell radiating from the blonde's body was driving her insane, and it only made Elsa even more desirable as their lips feverishly moved together. But before she could fully give in for the sensation, something pulled her back to reality. 

She blinked a few times before she heard the bell ring. The other students inside the classroom already began packing their things, and then she realized that she must do the same. She didn't want to be the last one leaving the room. In fact, she had no desire to have a chance and talk to her teacher. Or at least that's what she tried to tell herself, but always failed. Deep inside her heart, she was desperate to have a word with that amazing woman who made her feel like no one else in the world. 

When she finished packing, she embarrassingly noticed that it's just her and Elsa in the classroom, and the blonde was looking directly at her. "Cassandra." The teacher called for her, her voice so soft it sent a shiver down the student's spine.

Cass gulped and nervously bit her lip before she finally had enough bravery to speak. "Yes, Ms. Andersen?" A part of her just wanted to run away and leave everything behind, but the other piece wished for nothing more than to make her fantasies come true right here and right now, but she knew that could mean getting caught. 

"May I have a word with you? If you don't mind, of course." Ohh, Cassandra did mind, but she also didn't. This constant war inside her was tearing her apart, and all she could do is shake her head. "Alright, so um..." Cass patiently waited for her teacher to finish her sentence. Today, Elsa seemed quite embarrassed, even her cheeks flushed, which Cassandra found incredibly cute and adorable. "I noticed that you're paying less attention during my classes. Is there something wrong?"

_Yes, you're unbelievably beautiful and amazing, and I'm so in love with you, but I know it's wrong and forbidden for me to like my teacher._ "Um. No, why are you asking?" A lie. Everything was wrong. 

"I just..." Elsa gulped. "I saw your wrist, and I immediately thought about the worst. And I know something is wrong because you went to Mrs. Fitzherbert for help."

"I-I-" Cassandra didn't even know what to say. Her legs shook as her terrible memories of a failed suicide attempt came to her mind, to hunt her and mark her for a lifetime. But Elsa doesn't need to know that. It's a shameful secret between Mrs. Fitzherbert, her family, and Cassandra herself that should remain hidden from the world. "There's nothing wrong." Another lie. Since that painful day, Cass found it hard to open up to others. She spent most of her free time at school with Anna, but even she doesn't know, and Cassandra preferred keeping it that way.

"You're lying." She paused for a moment, her eyes sharply seeing through the student, voice filled concern. "But I understand if you don't want to tell me. As long as you have at least average grades and good health, I won't bother you. I want you to be at your best, Cassandra."

"But why do you care?" Cass asked without thinking about how disrespectful her question might be. The truth is, she didn't even care at this point. She just wanted to find out the truth behind Elsa's words. "Why are you so concerned about me when you don't even know who I am? I'm just a random student." Elsa could hear some hidden pain in her voice.

"You are not just a random student." Protested the blonde, and her eyebrows furrowed with frustration. Of course, Cassandra didn't know, but Elsa cared about her deeply. Much more than a teacher should, which made her feel guilty.

"Then who am I to you?" Other times, Cassandra was rather calm and quiet, and occasionally even shy, but she could be bold when she had to be, and right now, she definitely needed bravery. 

"M-my student." Stuttered the blonde, her cheeks already deep red from Cass' questioning. Everything was happening way too fast and so suddenly, and she thought it was just another daydreaming. 

"See? That's all I am to you and everyone else in this school. Just another student, one amongst many others. I'm surprised you remember my name because of how many people you teach." For a moment, Cassandra looked away before turning her gaze to Elsa. She loved that woman, and she wanted to be with her at any cost. But for Elsa...is she willing to risk it all? Is she capable of giving up everything she had for love? And what if it's not worth it and someone finds out? 

Cassandra didn't care anymore. All she wanted is to be with Elsa and feel loved by someone who loves her back. She still wasn't sure if Elsa feels the same, but there was only one way to find out. After taking a deep breath, Cass took a few steps closer to her teacher. Not knowing what to do, Elsa's mouth slightly opened as she stared at her student. "I know why you care about me so much. But don't worry." As Cassandra went closer, Elsa took a few steps back until she felt her back making contact with the cold surface of the nearby wall. There was no escape from here. Both women's hearts were pounding in their chests, screaming at them to stop beating around the bush and take action.

An audible gulp could be heard from Elsa as Cassandra pressed her against the wall, each hand braced near her head. As much Elsa knew how wrong this whole situation is, her mind was unable to form coherent words or stop her student. She wanted it too, maybe even more than Cass. Her stomach twisted sweetly, and she felt a pleasant feeling in her chest when she looked into the young girl's eyes. Those smoky orbs looked even better from up close. 

Then it was time for Cassandra to finish what she wanted to say and break the ice. "I care about you too." She didn't move or said anything else as she waited for Elsa's reaction. Maybe she looked calm, but she was terribly afraid of rejection. Her already broken heart wouldn't be able to handle it.

But Elsa was frozen to her place, unable to believe her ears. At first, she couldn't decide if it was real, but then she felt Cassandra's hot breath inching towards her lips, slightly tickling her like a playful summer breeze. "But I'm your teacher." She whispered nervously, but the lust was still in her voice.

"I know. And I wish time had better timing for us." Before Elsa could react, Cassandra leaned forward and pressed her mouth against the corner of Elsa's lips, making the blonde's head spin and heart skip a beat. Their skin felt soft and warm against each other, and the heavenly sensation was driving both of them insane. As much as they both wanted to so much more, their brains were begging both women to stop before it's too late. Cassandra was the first one to obey. The small, gentle act that's far from an actual kiss lasted less than a few seconds before she pulled away, leaving Elsa shaking and slightly confused. Cass blushed as she tried to search for something to say, but nothing came to her minded. Instead, her head turned towards the door, and before Elsa could do anything, the young girl stormed out of the classroom, the feeling of her lips still lingering on Elsa's skin. And Elsa just stood there, legs quivering and blaming herself for letting everything go out of control. 

But Cassandra now knew. Sometimes love is the best therapist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, how was it? I feel like it was time they took the first step, so the love and drama start now. And maybe the sexy stuff too *wink wonk*   
> I mean, there was already some sexy stuff, but you get what I mean.   
> I hope you enjoyed it! See you at the next chapter!


	10. Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra visits her mother during the night to seek comfort and advice. The next day, she comes up with a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *warps Frozen blanket around her shoulder and sits down with a serious expression*  
> Henlo. Sorry because I haven't updated in a while (again), but I was busy recharging my gayness. I made sure to write a longer chapter to make it up to you, but I'm 100% sure it will happen again. Until then, please, enjoy this chapter and have a beautiful day!

Whenever Cassandra felt her emotions piling up, she immediately knew what to do. Sometimes she was a little cold or perhaps distant, but she still knew it's a battle she can't win alone. Emotions have a big impact on people's life. Some of them listen to their brains, while others are driven by their emotions, those unpredictable, toxic, yet wonderful things. Most of the time, Cassandra puts herself somewhere in the middle. But as soon as she caught feelings for her teacher, her emotions began to pour like the long-awaited rain on a burning hot summer day. 

Love is a strange thing. No one knows when or where it finds them, and sometimes it makes them give up on something they yearn for, no matter how much they want to find someone who truly cares about them. And if a person like that exists, one might mistake them for a friend and leave them heartbroken.

Love is like poison. Slowly but surely, it kills its victim. It spreads through their already broken body until it fills in every inch and every corner of their being. But it's so deliciously wrong, just like what Cassandra feels for Ms. Andersen. In the past, she tried to deny her feelings and pretend not to notice her teacher's lustful stare, but she can't take it anymore. As much as she tried to focus on anything else but her, Cass's mind is constantly haunted by her beautiful teacher. When she told her friend, Mulan about Elsa, she wasn't aware of how hard she's going to fall for her. But knows she's in love with Elsa Andersen, and it scared her. Mostly because such thing between student and teacher is forbidden, and as Mulan said, Elsa has more to lose. And now that she knew that Anna is the blonde's sister, she was even more afraid of getting caught. She can't ruin two already broken lives because of her selfish emotions. 

But there's one person on the globe who would understand or even help her, and she's her mother, Zara. No matter what happened or what Cassandra had done, she was always there for her daughter. After Cass failed to end her life, she realized how much her mother cares about her and wished to undo her fatal mistake. However, the past can't be changed, and that includes how Elsa and Cassandra almost kissed. But the future is still unknown, and it's Cassandra's job to decide if she wants to go further or end what's already between them. Of course, the final word will be Elsa's, but Cass was sure the blonde would never take the first step without encouragement. 

By the time Cassandra reached her mother's door, it was dark outside, and she was already crying, a path of salty tears rolling down her flushed cheek. To be honest, Cass never learned to cry with style. She looked pathetic and childish, and was sobbing like a kid who's favorite candy fell onto the floor. The muscles of her chin trembled as she tried to call out for her mother on the other side, but all words failed her as the pain took over. But this is how she understands herself the best. When Cassandra cries, it makes her mind clear and tells her what she wants or what she did wrong. And now, she just wants to be with Elsa. She had never been so sure about her intentions. 

Her thoughts raced as she raised a hand. For a moment, she hesitated, then finally, she knocked on the elegant door. "Mom?" She asked and sobbed soundly. 

"Cassandra, is that you?" Came Zara's voice from inside, and just from her soothing tone, Cass immediately felt better. "Come in, sweetie." With her whole body trembling, the young girl opened the door to reveal herself to her mother. Zara was sitting on her large bed, her back pressed against the headboard and with a book in her hand. Cassandra definitely got the love for books from her. She looked at her daughter with a worried expression and deep concern in her eyes. "What's wrong, my darling? Why are you crying? What happened? Did someone hurt you?" Without hesitation and with great speed, she put her book down on her nightstand and shifted to make some space beside her. "Ohh, come here."

As much as Cassandra loved her mother, sometimes Zara was way overprotective. But the young girl understood why. She did want to kill herself, after all, and what kind of mother would want that to happen again? Besides, Zara lost her son right after he was born, which is the most painful thing that can happen to a parent. Alongside her job, brother and mother, Cassandra is the only joy in her life, and she'd die if she lost her grey-eyed princess. Unfortunately, Cass hates it when someone calls her that. 

"Okay." Cass murmured quietly and walked up to her mother's bed with hurried steps. She sat down on the edge and quickly slipped her bare feet under the blanket to prevent them from getting cold. A comforting arm wrapped around the young girl's shoulder and brought her closer to Zara's chest. 

"Now," the older woman gently rubbed her daughter's arm, making all of her worries disappear only with her caring presence and loving touch. "tell me what happened."

The raven-haired girl sobbed a little before she finally collected her thoughts and managed to form a few words. "I love someone I shouldn't." 

It wasn't surprising to Zara. She knew that Cassandra likes Anna—which isn't true—but she wasn't expecting her daughter to use a strong word to describe her feelings, such as love. Zara wasn't a stranger to that feeling, and she knew the pain that comes with it. "My dear..." She gulped, trying to find the best advice she can come up with. "If you're meant to be together, life will find a way to make it happen. If not, then you'll have to accept it and move on."

"But mom," Cass' fingers grasped her mother's shirt tightly. "I can't be with her." 

"What do you mean?" She asked, unsure of what Cassandra is trying to say. "I know that Anna has a boyfriend, but-"

Before she could continue, her daughter finally interrupted her. "It's not Anna." 

Zara's eyes opened widely as she stared down at her daughter, her fallen angel. Cassandra fooled her, lied to her about the person she loves. But she understood. Unlike other parents, Zara knew that she was a teenager as well, and how weird romance is at that age. But after what Cass said, she wasn't sure about who owns her daughter's heart. "Then who is it?" 

"I don't know if I should tell you..." Answered the young girl in a sad tone that broke her mother's heart. 

"Cass, you can tell me anything. I won't judge you because I know that you can't decide who you want to fall in love with. But if you don't want to tell me, that's perfectly fine. I just want to help you, Cassandra. I love, support, and accept you the way you are, and there's nothing in the world that could change that."

"Thanks, mom. It means a lot to me." She bit her lip, pausing for a moment. "But I'm afraid you won't like my answer." Cassandra wasn't sure if her mother would understand her feelings towards Elsa, and she didn't want to risk it. But at the same time, she needed someone who would understand her and guide her on this forbidden journey. She took a deep breath, then exhaled, the tension leaving her muscles as she was finally about to open up. "It's Anna's sister." 

"I didn't know that she has another sister." 

"She doesn't. Mom," Cassandra's lips trembled as she tried to finish her sentence. "it's Elsa." 

"Oh..." For a moment, Zara couldn't believe her ears. The blonde was Cass's teacher, and a relationship between them would be more than inappropriate. Still, she didn't judge the young girl, no matter how wrong it was. She just wanted Cassandra to be happy, but she remained silent. 

"I'm so sorry, mom." The young girl sobbed audibly, her eyes watering again. A gentle hand caught her slightly off guard as she reached for her and wiped away her tears. 

"It's alright, my dear. But I hope you know the weight of your words. She's your teacher, and that makes everything even more complicated. Even if she feels the same, can you two keep it secret?" 

"I believe we can if we both put in the right effort." Her voice turned into a soft whisper as Cass talked about her teacher, praising the blonde even when she wasn't there. "She's my secret. My beautiful, little secret." 

Zara wasn't sure if her daughter's feelings are true, but hearing Cassandra's answer, she promised herself to protect the young girl's heart at any cost.

* * *

The next day didn't go as planned. Cassandra was about to go to school when an idea came to her mind. On her way, she stopped at the florist and asked for a single red rose, the most classic sign of love. She carefully put it in her bag to hide it from the spying eyes of her classmates, and as Cass went back to her car, she shamefully saw that she's almost late from her class. Literature, her favorite. Of course, she likes it so much because of her stunningly beautiful teacher, but others don't need to know that. 

It has always been like that. One might think that Cassandra has a terrible sense of time, but that's far from the truth. She was always almost late from class so she could wait for Ms. Andersen to arrive. She usually sat in her car or found a place where she could see her coming. And when she saw Elsa approaching, she made sure to reach the door before the blonde. Today, it was the same. Well, almost the same, except for one thing. Cassandra arrived later than expected, and Elsa was already on her way to her classroom, which caused Cass to run after her, hoping to catch up with her. 

Everyone in Arendelle High watched as Cassandra Reeve stormed through the hallway. Some of them laughed, while others were impressed by her incredible speed. Cassandra was fit, but not overly muscular, which made her talented at physical activities and also quite good looking. Just before she reached Elsa, she slowed down a little as if she wasn't running after her a moment before. 

"Good morning, Ms. Andersen." She greeted the blonde in a playful tone. Her plan is coming along just perfectly, and if it continues to progress this way, she might succeed. And that single one rose will help her out greatly. She knows that Elsa might listen to her brain instead of her heart and might reject the student, but Cassandra didn't care. She wanted to give it at least a try. Maybe she doesn't know Elsa yet, but she had never felt about anyone this strongly before. 

Her sudden appearance caught Elsa off guard, but she recognized that sweet voice immediately. She was somewhat grateful to see her student, but it also made her nervous. And aroused. She hated the effect the young girl has on her, but she enjoyed it just as much. "Good morning, Cassandra. You arrived just in time, as always." 

"I wouldn't want to be late for my favorite class," Cass said as she caught a glimpse of Ms. Andersen's reddening cheeks. She smiled and continued to walk with her. Elsa was dressed in a tight pencil skirt with a simple but elegant shirt that showed all the right curves, making it almost impossible to look away from her perfect body. 

"I thought you don't like literature." Elsa was unsure of the sudden change. When Cassandra was in detention, she said that she hates the blonde's subject, even though she's quite fond of books, poetry, and other literature-related things. 

The edge of Cassandra's lips turned into a small smile as she discovered the perfect opportunity to flirt with the older girl. "That was before the most beautiful woman became my teacher. I think that's a great motivation." 

The attraction between them was undeniable, but Elsa wanted to avoid getting in trouble. Her brain was screaming at her to stop being a horny teenager and pay no attention to the young girl. But she couldn't. She wanted to be with Cassandra in every possible way, but it was so deliciously wrong. "You shouldn't talk to me like that." 

Cassandra tried not to show her disappointment, but she knew that Elsa feels the same based on her body language. "And you shouldn't be fucking me with your eyes during classes." Those piercing blue orbs stared at her with such a lustful gaze that she couldn't just sit there and avoid it. Each time Elsa looked at her, she saw the passion and hunger in her eyes, yearning to satisfy and to be satisfied. Cassandra would be more than happy to oblige the teacher's wishes. Maybe Elsa could teach her a thing or two. 

"Would you like me to put you in detention?" The blonde tried to sound serious, but Cass heard the playfulness in her voice. Detention with Elsa would be beyond amazing, and the raven-haired girl would make sure they do more than talk about books. 

"You know we'd both enjoy that." And as she did so many times before, Cassandra opened the door for the blonde when they reached it. "Only after you." 

"Thank you." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems like Zara might be up to something *giggles*  
> Please, leave a comment if you want. It's not a must, but I'd appreciate some feedback.


	11. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra feels hesitant about her mother's plan but still decides to follow it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know how to begin. I shouldn't act like I didn't disappear for months, but I also don't feel like joking about it. I feel ashamed and sad because my writing skills worsened during these few months, and writing itself doesn't give me the same joy. I can't promise you to post new chapters every week or even monthly, but I know that I don't want to stop. The story will keep going, even if it takes me years to finish. My creativity is kinda gone, but I won't let it stop me. I hope you all have been doing well while I was gone. Please, enjoy this chapter, and tell me what you think about it!
> 
> Anyway, this one starts with some hot stuff, but nothing too much. Just making sure you've been warned just in case.

Cassandra knew she could trust her mother, but something inside her was still worried about what Zara might do. What if she'll do something that scares Elsa off or puts her in jail? No, her mom would never do that, and Cassandra is a hundred percent sure her intentions are pure. Or as good as they can be in such a sinful situation as this one. But as wrong as it might be, Cass loves it. She enjoys gazing at her teacher while the blonde is unaware of it, and she's undoubtedly crazy about making Elsa drool after her. Or maybe it's the other way around, but at least one of them is definitely longing for the other person. And Cassandra is dying to act on her desires, no matter how scary they are.

She sighed as once again, her gaze traveled to Elsa Andersen's perfect body. She ran her wet tongue over her lips as she thought about her teacher's curves and what lays under those unnecessary fabrics. Cassandra wished all of her classmates to disappear as she claims her teacher on her desk, making her _beg_ and _moan_ for more.

Cass could almost feel Elsa's trembling thighs on her shoulders, the way they wrap around her head. The blonde sat on her desk as Cassandra knelt on the floor, devouring her with her lips and tongue. Cass hummed, enjoying the sweetness that rushed over her tastebuds. She looked up from between Elsa's legs, only to gaze at the beautiful woman wrapped around her. Her eyes traveled to Elsa's face, to those wonderful orbs, and the freckles illuminating her skin. Oh, even like this, in this sinful position, how beautiful and adorable she is.

The corner of her lips curled up into a slight smile as Cassandra kept going, and her eyes continued their journey. They came down to stare at Elsa's mouth, already open, heavenly sounds rushing out to bless her ears. Her gaze traveled even lower, finding the perfect place at Elsa's heavily moving bosom. The teacher's shirt is now partly unbuttoned, exposing enough skin just to tease her student and make her yearn for more. Cassandra witnessed as Elsa touched her own breast, rubbing, pinching, and playing with a hardened nipple. She could only imagine what it was like if her lips would take the place of the blonde's hand. But she can't follow her desires now. She has to make Elsa _come_.

"Cass..." Elsa moaned her name, and it only encouraged the raven-haired student. She's so determined to make come, to satisfy all of her needs even if it's risky. The thought of someone catching them excited her, but she knows the consequences too well. "Cass..." The blonde repeated herself, her voice slightly raspy and breathless. "Cass!" She said her name again, somewhat louder. "Cassandra!" But the last time the student's name fell from her lips, the image of the blonde faded to nothing, and Cass found herself sitting at the back of the class. Elsa wasn't there with her. In fact, she gave Cassandra a questioning look from her own desk, and as soon as the student realized what has just happened, her cheeks turned red with embarrassment. 

"Are you alright, Cassandra?" The blonde asked, concern in her voice. Every student in the room was already turned to look at Cassandra, which made her heart tremble with fear and embarrassment. "If you're not feeling okay, Anna will gladly accompany you to the school nurse." She sounded gentle and caring, but Cassandra could sense her anger. It almost felt like Elsa could see through her and know exactly what she was thinking about only a few moments earlier.

"I'm fine, Miss Andersen." The younger woman claimed. "I'm just feeling a little bit tired, that's all." She gulped as Elsa raised an elegant eyebrow, giving her a questioning look once again. 

"Alright," Elsa said softly, and Cassandra let out a relieved sigh. "But try to pay attention for a little longer. There are only a few minutes left of the class." Cass nodded, and Elsa went back to teaching. The other students weren't looking at Cassandra anymore, and it brought calmness to her anxious heart. She can finally feel at ease again, but the memory will haunt her forever.

A few minutes passed until the bell finally rang, and the students could leave the classroom. Cassandra was the slowest to pack aways her things as she thought about what she should do next. She could go with her mother's plan or completely ignore it. Both have a chance of rejection, one greater than the other, but Cass knew she should take action. Otherwise, Elsa will lose interest sooner or later if there was any, and Cassandra doesn't want that. Even the thought of them getting together feels so wrong, and yet even a single gaze at her teacher gives her so much ecstasy. She can't lose Elsa. But how could she lose something she never even had in the first place? 

As Cassandra put her last book away, a glimpse of a red petal caught her attention. It was the rose that she bought for Elsa that peeked at her from her bag, it's color seducing her mind to give the flower to the lady of her heart. _It's either now or never_ , she told herself and took out the single, fragile rose. She zipped her bag, stood up from her desk, and slowly made her way towards Elsa, who looked at her as soon as she noticed her approaching steps. Hiding the rose behind her back, she made sure the teacher can't see it just yet. Her heart is pounding in its cage as Elsa began to speak. "Can I help you with something?" The blonde questioned, definitely unaware of what's going to happen. 

Shyly, Cass bit her lip and looked into her teacher's eyes. She found herself blushing as soon as she gazed into those icy orbs. "Yes, but also no." The student answered. "I just came here to talk, but it's not related to school."

"Ohh." Elsa let out a surprised sound, wondering what Cassandra might want from her. "I see."

Clearing her throat, Cassandra turned her gaze to the ground for a second to gain some courage, then she looked back at Elsa and nervously revealed the rose from behind her back. She lifted it, so her teacher could look directly at the beautiful flower, which is almost as beautiful as the blonde herself. But even the most gorgeous rose can't match Elsa's beauty in Cassandra's opinion. "It's probably a bit silly, but my mom, you've already met her, told me to ask you something. It'd be our greatest pleasure if you joined us for dinner. She'd like Anna to come along as well. So, are you free tonight?" Elsa seemed more stunned than Cass expected. Her eyes widened, and the student questioned if her teacher is breathing as she didn't answer or react in any way. "I-I take it as a no." Cass stuttered, a bitter feeling taking over her emotions.

"No! I mean, yes, I'd like to go." Elsa corrected herself. "I'm not sure if Anna's free or if she has any homework, but she definitely wouldn't miss it."

The corners of Cassandra's lips curled up as she smiled. "I'm glad to hear." She couldn't even describe how happy she felt that Elsa accepted her offer. Nothing and no one has ever made her feel this good before, almost as if she has just found the source of the greatest joy in life. "Umm..." Then she realized something. "Would you take the rose?"

Something in Elsa's eyes changed as she heard Cassandra's question. A gift for her? But why would she do that? It's not her birthday or any special time of the year, so her student has absolutely no reason to bring her a present. Besides, what kind of student would do something like this? "Is it for me?" She asked, and it made Cassandra smile again.

"Yes, it's for you, Miss Andersen. It's not much, but I hope you like it." Her generosity surprised Elsa, but it's not like she minds it. This simple act felt so sweet, and it made her feel an unfamiliar warmth in her heart.

"Thank you." Elsa reached for the rose in front of her in Cassandra's hand. Her skin felt like it was tingling as their fingers brushed together for a brief moment when she took the flower from her student. She wished for the touch to last longer, but Cass almost instantly pulled away. "It's beautiful." She smiled at the young girl as she admired the flower in her hand.

"I'm sorry if I kept you from your work. I won't bother you any further. I'll talk to Anna about the details, so hopefully, you'll know everything in time." Cassandra paused for a moment. "So, I guess I'll see you tonight?"

"Yes, you will." Elsa smiled at her, and then Cass did the same. "Have a nice day, Cassandra."

"You too, Miss Andersen."


End file.
